


'Till death do us part

by orphan_account



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal, Bottom!Harry, Established Relationship, Fingering, M/M, Smut, angust, blowjob, fluff... kind of, omgf, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 10:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis wants to get married... Harry doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Till death do us part

**Author's Note:**

> oh my fucking god! Okay, so as some of you may or may not know, I live in Australia and it has been flooding over here and I've just (somehow) survived 3 days without power. I was having really bad Harry feels during this time so I decided to write this for you guys and I'm posted it the minute I got my internet back on.

“Marry me?” Louis asked.

“No.” Harry replied casually, not looking at the other man sitting in the opposite side of the bed, facing him. Louis’s shoulders slumped and his face fell at his boyfriend’s simple brush off. He sated like that for a few seconds, perched on his knees and knotting his fingers together, when a sudden smile bloomed on his face.   
He wiggled closer to Harry and looped an arm around his broad shoulders. Harry looked up from the book he was reading and into Louis’ best puppy dog eyes.  
“Marry me… Please.” It wasn’t a question, more of a statement. Harry pretended to think about it,

“No,” he repeated after a moment, causing Louis to make a high pitched whine at the back of his throat. Louis’ head fell back against the headboard and he kicked his feet against the mattress – much like a toddler throwing a tantrum. 

“Why not?” he wailed. Harry scoffed at his boyfriend’s childish behaviour and picked up his book once more. A few seconds later, it was getting ripped from his hands and thrown across the room.

“Louis!” Harry scolded and made a move to retrieve his book but was stopped but Louis’ small hands pushing his shoulders back against the headboard and lad straddled his thighs. Keeping his hands on Harry’s shoulders, Louis his face inches away from Harry’s annoyingly beautiful one and looked seriously into his slightly shocked eyes.

“Harry, why not?” Louis questioned.

“Because neither of us are ready for that. You’re barely even 22 and I’m still a teenager. We’re way too young to even think about getting married.” Harry had always been the more rational and realistic one. Louis’ face scrunched up in disapproval at Harry’s claim.

“But we’ve been in a relationship for almost three years.” He argued. Harry sighed and placed his hands tenderly on Louis thighs in some vain hope that his palms would transfer some of his reasoning into Louis.

“We’ve been in a secret relationship. How do you think people will react if we come out, not only as gay but, as dating and soon to be married?” Harry asked gently. Louis looked defeated his face crumbling and his posture sinking. He rested his head against Harry’s and closed his eyes

“But, I love you.” he whispered, “And I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” 

“I love you too, baby. And I want to be with you – more than anything. It would make so many of my dreams come true if we were to grow old together.” Harry sighed against Louis’ lips.  
“Then marry me.” His boyfriend whispered back, pressing their lips together.

“No.” Harry chuckled against Louis’ mouth. Louis stopped kissing him, Harry making a sound at the loss of contact, and sat back to look the curly haired devil in the eye.  
“Marry me.” He demanded, flooding his arms and pouting his bottom lip.

“No.” Harry replied just as sternly, crossing his own arms against his chest. Louis reached forward and mushed Harry’s face together with his hands,  
“Harry Styles, you will marry me!” He said almost viciously, slightly taking Harry’s breath away.

“Is that a threat?” His voice was calm but, Harry’s heart was racing and his palms were beginning to sweat against Louis’ legs. Even in their x-factor days, Harry had hardly ever heard Louis speak to anyone like that let alone himself, but when he did, it instantly made him hot under the collar. Louis knew this, so, it was with extra ferociousness he said,

“No. It’s a promise.” Before he crashed their lips together in a searing kiss.

Harry whimpered under the force of Louis’s mouth as he tried to keep up with the hectic pace his boyfriend was setting. Louis’ kisses soon travelled downward, nipping at his jaw and sucking into his neck. He continued down Harry’s naked chest and stomach, he’d never been one for wearing shirts to bed, and stopped when he was between Harry’s legs and had his thumbs placed teasingly under the waistband of Harry’s pants. Harry watched as Louis agonisingly slowly pulled his pants down his legs and off his feet, revealing id half hard cock. 

He gasped as he felt the cold air hit the sensitive of his growing erection but, the sound was muffled when Louis shoved two of his fingers in Harry’s mouth. He pulled Harry’s knee’s forward so the boy was, more or less, lying on his back and looking up at him. Louis had never been this rough with him and Harry had to admit that this side of Louis was making him grow harder and harder but the second. Harry sucked Louis’ fingers, making sure to cover them in a liberal amount of saliva, before Louis was ripping his fingers out of his mouth and down to circle Harry’s entrance. 

Louis looked up devilishly, “You sure you don’t want to marry me when you know I can make you feel _so_ good?” His tone was sarcastic and cynical and Harry tried desperately not to push back onto Louis’ hand.

“ ‘m sure– Ah fuck!” Louis pushed his slick finger all the way down to his last knuckle. Harry’s hole swallowed up Louis’ digit greedily as he began to pump it in and out. He curled it at the last minute, hitting Harry’s prostate and making the boy wall out his name. 

“Still sure?” He asked, continuously hitting the under of nerves that would undo his boyfriend. 

“Positive.” Harry replied breathlessly. Louis obviously didn’t like his answer because he was soon shoving another finger into Harry. Spit turned out not to be the best lubricant and Harry’s face twisted with discomfort, gripping tightly to the sheets. Louis didn’t actually want to hurt Harry that was never his intention. So, to take his mind off the slight burn, Louis took the head of Harry’s dick in his mouth. Harry’s whimpers of pain soon turned to moans of pleasure. With Louis’ fingers abusing his prostate and his mouth lapping at the slit in his dick, Harry was soon relaxed enough for Harry to slip in a third finger. 

Harry was writhing underneath Louis within minutes. He was close to his climax but, Louis had other ideas. Pulling off his cock with an oscine ‘pop’, Louis spat into the palm of his hand and lathered his dick. He pulled his fingers out of Harry and replaced it with the head of his erection. 

“Marry me.” He ground out, trying hard not to push into Harry – which was extremely difficult because the boy was already looking fuck and blissful. Harry shook his head and mumbled an ‘uh-uh’ and that was all it took for Louis to slam the rest of the way into him. 

Louis’ fucked his boyfriend fast and hard, unremittingly asking Harry to marry him and when the other boy would deny; Louis would thrust harder or bite down onto Harry’s collarbone.   
Both lad prolonged their orgasms as long as possible, both trying to make the other give in quicker. In the end it was Harry who tumbled over the edge first but was quickly followed by Louis. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ exhausted frame. 

The two lay against each other panting as they came down from their highs. Louis rolled in Harry’s arms, so they were facing one another, and drank in Harry’s wrecked expression.   
“Harry?” Louis whispered, watching how Harry’s eyelids fluttered open. “Will you marry me?” he asked gently, lifting his hand to Harry’s head to brush the curls out of his eyes. Harry smiled sleepily and lent down to graze their lips together and whispered a simple,

“Yes.”


End file.
